RikuRoku: Deep Dive
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Riku and Roxas are both in love with Sora. If you have seen the cutscene of Another Side, Another Story then this is a bit of a spoof off of that. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Riku stood in the rain on top of the building. His blindfold stayed tight on his face but the rain stung more then anything else. _'You can run but you can't hide…'_ Riku thought coldly as he deceitfully grinned.

Roxas walked with his hood over his head and stepped lightly in the murky puddles on the vacant streets. _'Come out come out where ever you are…'_ Roxas thought mischievously as he gripped his two keyblades.

The blond scanned the area with his sharp ice eyes. _'I know you are here….'_ Riku thought and he let the rain soak him. Roxas stood carefully in his organization coat as he awaited the pounce.

"It's less fun when you are hiding, my love!" Roxas shouted up at the sky and the raging black clouds blared out thunder.

"I'm not hiding. You are just not the sneaky one." Riku whispered loudly enough in a harsh tone. "Well come and get some, pussy!" Roxas challenged with a snarl in his throat. Riku gripped his Way To Dawn keyblade with his bare hand. "It's a fight for love. Bring it on, my lady." Roxas hissed with great temptation in his tone.

Riku's teeth clinched and his grip tightened. "I'd rather see you with your head cracked open on the ground then seeing Sora in your arms, Roxas." Riku snapped furiously.

"I'm sure you'd love to see Sora happy…but I can't have him with you. You are only for me." Roxas said darkly and Riku's facial expression remained stone cold.

"Shut up, Roxas! Sora will be with me. He would do anything for me; even if he has to come to the darkness too." The silver knight called out with rain streaming down his slick coat.

"You know Xemnas is going to take him away from you because you and he are not meant to be." Roxas said with a sly little smile. "Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll rip it off for you, bastard!" Riku growled.

Roxas stepped back and launched into a sprint to the building. Riku took his stance and ran down at the blond. Roxas ran up the building as Riku ran down. His smacked his keyblade on Roxas's side and the blond fell all the way down to the ground.

Silence struck as Roxas lied on the cobble stone ground. The rain seemed to get slower as Riku strode toward the helpless blond. A booming thunder echoed from a distance and Riku took off his blindfold. Roxas opened his eyes and had mercy struck on his young face.

"Please Riku…I'll leave Sora alone." He begged as Riku swung his keyblade back and forth like a pendulum. "I want to make sure I don't see you around him ever again…" The green eyed cloaked teen growled and he stopped his keyblade as a sharp threat. "Roxas?" A familiar voice called out. It was Axel.

The angel of darkness stood above Roxas without moving. His eyes were scowling as Axel approached behind him. "Riku?! What the fuck have you done!?" The fire sparker demanded with chakrams in his ominous hands.

"You should keep your puppet on a leash, Axel." The silver prince said without moving. Roxas took in a shaky breath as Axel helped him up. Riku tied the blindfold over his eyes and he grinned as he stepped forward as a goodbye.

"Roxas was being troublesome, Axel. You should feed him more. Maybe it will stop him from going crazy." He declared to the couple and he walked away with his blind senses. The fiery romantic held Roxas in his arms as the blond watched Riku walk away towards an alleyway.

"I'm here for ya', Roxy…It will be okay. I won't let him near you again…" Axel coaxed the uneasy angel. The passionate pyro nuzzled his loving face into his hurt lover. "Everything is okay now, Roxas…" He whispered to him but Roxas was paying attention to the mysterious dark prince.

The alleyway was empty just like the rest of The World That Never Was. A few neon signs sparkled and buzzed for bars and clubs. Riku breathed slowly and he sensed the rusted metal fire escape for the opera theatre. He dismissed his keyblade from the summoning and he lurched himself onto the fire escape's ladder with the grace of a fencer.

He scaled the stairs with a tricky samurai step to his physique. The brunette lied on the piano bench on the grand stage of the unused theatre. His lips were busy humming as his frightful thoughts of Riku filled his mind. _'I hope he is still alive…I haven't seen him in days…I need to get back to the Gummi Ship soon…'_ The keybearer thought.

Sora has been traveling to the opera theatre for the past few weeks in search of seeing his hero again. Riku was out fighting Roxas because that nobody wanted to get rid of the brunette. Roxas clearly wanted Riku for himself. The brunette had no idea what was going on with Riku.

Riku crept through the skylight of the theatre's stage and he crouched on one of the hanging walkways for the nonexistent curtain operators. "Sora…Sora…" He whispered and his lover's head shot up. "Riku?!" He asked and a few doves scattered out from the audience then flooded out of the broken skylight to the night sky.

It tears from clouds fell softly through the long ago shattered skylight. Sora looked up and he saw Riku lit underneath the slinking moonlight. The angel's prince stepped down from the walkway and he slid down one of the curtain weight's rope. Sora hugged Riku tightly and they both smiled warmly.

"Sora…Xemnas wants me to join the organization…" Riku said to break the ice inside his hurting mind. "What?! But you are not a nobody!" He exclaimed that caused Riku to break the hug. He held Sora's hand and walked with him to the bench were they sat.

"He admires my fighting and I'm already a part of the darkness…I have no where else to be…I could stay at the castle and I will see if they could accept you too." Riku got his mouth covered by his scowling boyfriend.

"What makes you think that I'm going to join the darkness, Riku? I'm not going to." The brunette's words splintered Riku's throbbing heart. "But Sora…" He began and Sora got up as if he was insulted.

"Just go to Castle Oblivion. I don't care. I knew this was a stupid idea. I've seen you with my nobody. Something is going on and I think you are cheating on me." His words kept hitting Riku and the silver knight took off his blindfold.

The brunette stared into the memorable eyes of his lover that he hasn't seen in so long. "Sora…Roxas is trying to get rid of you; he wants to be with me but I don't want it." Riku begged and the angel boy whipped his hand away from Riku's pale hand.

"Whatever, Riku. It's over. I need to get back to the ship before Goofy comes looking for me. Goodbye." He said with his back turned to Riku. The keyblade wielder exited the premises and Riku grit his teeth. He yelled out his fury on the stage and the echoes were the only one to respond. That blond was ruining his life.

Xemnas entered the area and he saw Riku with tears running wild. "Riku…Your skill is nothing to be ashamed of. Join the organization. We will be your family at the castle. Don't worry over him; he doesn't know what it is like to have the power of the darkness. Sora is so ignorant." The leader told the sorrow-filled teen.

Riku took in an unsteady breath and he calmed his tears. Xemnas put his hand on the fragile teen's shoulder. "I'll do it." The silver fighter said between his vicious teeth. "Fantastic." The mischievous male spoke with a deep smile.

Another member in a hooded cloak steps forward. "Saïx, please take Riku to the castle. I need to go to Hallow Bastion." Xemnas said without more of an explanation. Riku was lead out of the theatre's unused entrance and he stepped into an engulfing velvet black portal.

The new member was greeted in a white hallway by a drunk nobody. Luxord danced with a bottle of raspberry coloured rum in his gloved hands. "Hello there, love." He slurred playfully and Marluxia grabbed his hand. "Luxy, don't scare the new kid." The visual kei male lectured.

Zexion was studying about phagocytosis while Larxene was yelling at him because he was sitting on her new shirt. Xaldin and Xigbar were having an intense staring contest on the white rug while Demyx braided sleeping Vexen's blond hair. Saïx left without a word and Riku sat down on an empty white chair.

He felt strange to be around with these people, he was so use to fighting side by side with Sora. The silverette played with the silky blindfold in between his fingers. Vexen woke up and didn't notice his braided hair. Demyx giggled with Marluxia while Larxene rolled her eyes.

The callous thunderette took a sharp look at the new member. "Who are you? You can't be as bad as the rest of these losers." She stated and Riku chuckled lightly. "I'm Riku." He said and she looked at him with mighty curiosity. "Is there an 'x' in your name…Riku?" The savage nymph asked.

"No. Just r-i-k-u." He simply said and she rolled her eyes. "I know how to spell. You're just as bad as Axel! Don't come up with any catch phrases or I'll zap your ass." The blond girl exclaimed and she walked out of the parlor.

Xion frowned at her irritated friend's behavior and she walked over to Riku. "Are you okay? You seem sad." The other new member asked him. "I'm fine…I just need to go for a walk or something." He told her and the blue eyed girl looked uncertain.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he just got up from the chair. "I'm fine." Riku put his blindfold back on as he mumbled to her. "Okay…" The black haired girl said before the sterling teen left the parlor from a different door. The hallway was very dark as the bright white door closed behind him. A cloaked figure slipped into a portal.

"Hey! Wait!" Riku called to the stranger and he went through the portal before it closed. When Riku reached the other side of the portal, it disappeared behind him. It was castle but not Castle Oblivion. The castle's corridors casted many shadows and the doors had no crack of light from underneath them.

Riku kept walking with a calm set face even though regret was inside him. A few candles were lit on the wall sconces above Riku's head. He almost stumbled when he reached the stairs. It was very dim.

He stepped gradually down the stairs and he was in the wide entrance of the castle. It was the Beast's Castle. Instantly, Riku knew that he shouldn't be here. He quickened his step and tried to create a portal to get back.

"Riku? What are you doing here?" A voiced asked causing the teen to turn around. Axel was standing there without his hood. "Did Xemnas already sign you up on a mission?" The flurry king asked with tingling suspicion.

"No…I…was just curious." Riku suddenly lost his nerve and he had a bad feeling in his gut. "Well curiosity can lead to bad things, honey." The chakram wielder smirked as he spun them neatly in his hands. Riku summoned his keyblade and he took a sharp stance.

"Why have you been after my Roxas?" Axel demanded an answer and Riku got snappy. "Well _your_ Roxas has been trying to get rid of Sora because Roxas wants to be with me." Riku spat out like it was the most disgusting thing to say.

"LIES!" The red flamer yelled and he took a swipe at Riku with his chakram but the dark prince dodge back. "I don't like Roxas at all. Just keep him away from Sora and I. I don't want to be red handed for any crime." Sora's lover stated and Axel calmed his growling nature.

"The only problem is that I came looking for Roxas. I don't know where he is." The cocky fire controller spoke and Riku shuddered. "What?! How do you not know where he is?" Riku yelled that made the fire jaguar look as scared as a kitten. "Uh…I'll get back to you on the news when I find him…" Axel managed to say underneath Riku's vehemence.

A scream from above the stairs made both of the fighters look up with alert eyes. "Roxas!" "Sora!" The two different lovers said in sync. They pushed each other aside and they raced on either end of the stair case. Riku gripped his keyblade tightly as he prepared for the unexpected.

Sora ran down the hallway and practically knocked Axel off the staircase. The brunette hugged Riku with a panicked expression on his face. "Sora! What happened?" Riku exclaimed and Axel ran up to find Roxas. The shocked angel's face had a deep gash on it with cherry red blood.

"Roxas…he tried to…" Sora couldn't speak through his tearful voice so Riku just hugged him. Goofy and Donald came running with their screams of Sora's name. "Sora! There's too many heartless!" Donald exclaimed as Goofy stayed downstairs.

"Sora. Go back to Traverse Town. It's not safe here." Riku said and Sora gritted his teeth. "I am 19, Riku! I can handle this!" The blue eyed warrior exclaimed with clear longing for Riku in his eyes. "Sora!" Goofy called out and Riku frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you again, Sora. Just in another time. I'm here to protect you." Riku said and Sora didn't want to complain. The brunette gave Riku one last hug before he departed. Goofy and Donald stayed on either side of the fighter and the silver dragon teen ran where Axel went.

"Hello?" Riku called down the hall as he ran. A door was open from in between a pair of knights in armor. "Belle? Are you there? I'm sorry if I woke you." The silver romantic stated as he dismissed his keyblade's summon.

He gingerly walked into the room with the blindfold on. The door slammed behind him and the familiar blond nobody stood there.

"Why are you so rude, Riku?" Roxas asked and Riku was pinned against the wall. "I'm better then Sora. Why can't you see that?" The angel's nobody asked and he pushed Riku down on the bed. Riku fought the smaller teen off and he took off his blindfold.

"You are nothing to me." He yelled at the nobody. "Why can't you love me, Riku?" He asked him as he cupped Riku's groin causing a moan from the older teen. Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku and kissed him roughly.

The silver charmer fought the strong kiss but Roxas's tongue was already inside. Riku had no choice but to dig his nails into the blond's neck causing the other to yelp. Riku smacked Roxas down on the floor with sudden guilt rushing in his gut.

"I'm sorry, Roxas…" He apologized as the blond struggled. Riku quickly left the room and there was no sign of Axel. He ran away from the organization but he kept his cloak on. The silver fighter discarded his blindfold in a puddle as he got back to Traverse Town.

Sora was sitting on the stairs of the 1st District's courtyard. No one was around but the couple. The brunette smiled brightly and Riku embraced him as he ran into his arms. They kissed their troubles goodbye and Riku held Sora's body confidently.

He sat with Sora on the stairs without breaking the kiss. The coco teen lied down on the step and Riku kissed his neck lightly. "You're the only one for me, Sora…." Riku told him as Sora gasped as his wet lips on his exposed lower neck. "I love you, Riku." His boyfriend whispered as they hugged closely.

Roxas got off of the pine green carpeted and he traveled through a portal back to Castle Oblivion. Axel greeted him with a slightly angered expression. "Stay away from those somebodies, Roxas. You're my boyfriend so either dump me or stay with me." The fire starter growled.

The blond hesitated and Axel was shocked that his boyfriend was considering of dumping him. He was heartbroken and Axel couldn't believe it. "I just need…someone. I don't want a nobody." Roxas told him and the flurry teen scowled.

"Fine. But when you want to get back to me, don't expect me to say yes." Axel said and he walked away with rare tears beginning in his eyes. Roxas turned to the window in the white room and he sighed. "Wait…Axel…" The blond said and the cloaked man stopped.

Roxas rushed into his arms and Axel accepted the hug. "Don't cry, Roxas…I would never leave you…" The red magician admitted while his valentine let his tears fall. The confused blond buried his face in his lover's chest.

Axel leaned his head in the nest of blond hair as Roxas calmed his sobbing. "We may not have hearts but we know what real love is." Axel whispered to him and he kissed the top of his angel's head.


End file.
